


Portrait

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: We Remain [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re awake.” </p><p>“And you’re drawing me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> For [twfemslashficrec](http://twfemslashficrec.tumblr.com/post/137964031134/hey-writers-this-femslash-february)'s femslash February challenge prompt: artist.

Lydia awoke when to the sound of her girlfriend cursing softly from somewhere on their bed. She blinked her eyes open, frowning at the fact that she hadn’t awoken in Cora’s arms. She slowly sat up, the sheet falling further down her naked body, and saw Cora sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed, her sketchbook open. 

Cora was erasing something and as Lydia’s eyes began to focus she could see that her girlfriend was working on a portrait of her. Cora looked up when Lydia shifted on the bed, a smile gracing her face. “You’re awake.” 

“And you’re drawing me.”

“Couldn’t help myself,” Cora replied, leaning over and giving Lydia a good morning kiss. “You looked beautiful.”

“Can I see?”

Cora nodded and pushed the sketchbook towards her. Lydia picked it up and smiled. It wasn’t complete, Cora had been working on shadowing it in, but it was still a wonderful image. “It looks amazing.”

“It’s not done.”

“Still looks amazing,” Lydia said, giving Cora a kiss. She looked back down at the image of her. Her hair was a mess and the sheet was half off of her, but it was still so good. “I love when you draw me. I think that you’re the only person who does my beauty any justice.”

Cora laughed and took the sketchbook back, placing it on the nightstand and climbing into Lydia’s lap. “You are my favorite subject,” Cora said, giving her another kiss. “and the most beautiful girl in the world.”

Lydia felt a blush creep up on her face. “Flattery, Cora.”


End file.
